William Bearclaw
Ensign William Bearclaw, an Apache Indian, was a Starfleet officer who served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], the [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior]], and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]], in the years 2285, 2286, and 2287. His father was Captain John Bearclaw of the [[USS Gallant (23rd century)|USS Gallant]]. The Academy When Bearclaw attended Starfleet Academy, the results of his psychological tests kept him from Commanders training. Bearclaw's unfortunate tendency to mistrust non-human species followed him well into his Starfleet career. Bearclaw was one of the Academy trainees that was onboard the Enterprise training under Captain Spock when the vessel had her fateful encounter with Khan Noonien Singh at the Mutara Nebula in 2285. Following the incident, Bearclaw remained a part of the Enterprise crew serving under Admiral James T. Kirk. (DC Comics Who's Who in Star Trek #1) Starfleet When the Gallant was destroyed with all hands in 2285 while patrolling the Klingon Neutral Zone, Bearclaw blamed his father's death on the perceived incompetence of the Gallant's science officer, Andre Bryce, father of Nancy Bryce. Bearclaw attempted to avenge his father's death by attacking Bryce, only to be stopped in mid-combat by Captain Kirk. Despite his difficulties with his shipmates, Bearclaw worked hard to become an essential member of the Enterprise crew. Admiral Kirk noted in Bearclaw's file that he "...acquits himself quite well. He is skilled with any number of terrains and can spot details many of us miss." (''TOS'' DC Comics: #1 "The Wormhole Connection"; Who's Who in Star Trek) Bearclaw had a short temper and continued to display an unfortunate tendency towards xenophobic attitudes. This brought him to odds with several of his ship-mates, including the Klingon defector and honorary ensign on board the Enterprise, Konom and Andorian Commander Thimon (DC Comics #3: Errand of War, #29: The Trouble With Bearclaw) Bearclaw was determined to prove to Kirk that he was as capable as any officer in the fleet, and better than most. When Kirk received command of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A in 2286, he requested a posting on board so he could prove just that. (DC Comics #37: Choices) While posted to the Enterprise, Bearclaw became romantically involved with shipmate Elizabeth Sherwood. (DC Comics #46 Getaway) Attempted Murder Suspect Unfortunately, Bearclaw was unable to control his bigotry. When Bearclaw drunkenly started a fight with Konom at Konom's bachelor party, Kirk finally decided that he had had enough, and put in the paperwork for Bearclaw's transfer. Bearclaw became desperate to convince Kirk to change his mind. To this end, Bearclaw made his way onto a dangerous landing party asssignment to Omnicron Ceti IV in hopes of impressing Kirk, to no avail. Soon after, a Mentite crewman named Castille came down withan extremely rare Mentite disease called Le Guin's Syndrome, and telepathically transformed the ''Enterprise into an approximation of Hell from the poem "Dante's Inferno". During this time, the whole crew viewed the darkest parts of their souls. After this experience, Kirk was a little more willing to re-consider Bearclaw's transfer, when Bearclaw seemingly stabbed Kirk in the heart. Kirk was saved by Spock and Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy, and Kirk identified Bearclaw as his attacker. Bearclaw, protesting that he was innocent, was immediately taken into custody and and thrown in the brig. While incarcerated, Bearclaw was befriended by the half-Klingon/Half Human-hybrid that would become known as The Honorable Kobry, who at that time, was simply known as "Bernie". After Kirk's real attacker was identified as the shape-shifting Garth of Izar, Bearclaw was released from custody. Kirk then decided to forgive Bearclaw's transgressions, and restore him as a member of the ship's crew. (DC Comics 48-55, "Who Killed Captain Kirk?") Bearclaw, William Bearclaw, William Bearclaw, William Bearclaw, William Bearclaw, William